Idealism
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Kemerdekaan seorang prajurit seperti dirinya bahkan telah direnggut saat ia mengatakan sumpah setia kepada negara. Tetapi, sebuah idealisme yang terpelihara dengan kuat mungkin tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan dalam Challenge #Hampir


**Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama

Along with the historical background of this fanfiction. All of them aren't mine. I just borrowed it for the storyline support.

And I didn't gain any provit by publishing this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, Historical!AU, typos, etc... don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong.

 **Summary :**

Kemerdekaan seorang prajurit seperti dirinya bahkan telah direnggut saat ia mengatakan sumpah setia kepada negara. Tetapi, sebuah idealisme yang terpelihara dengan kuat mungkin tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk **Challenge : #Hampir**

 **A/N :**

 _Taken place in one of the most bloody hell battle in the world, I tried to explore how the soldiers face their own fear and manage to keep moving forward even tho they're on their weakest state. I know there maybe a lot of plothole and miss here and there. So I hope you would like to correct and tell me everything on your mind. Well, I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to leave a review okay?_

* * *

 **EB08AG61 : Idealism**

* * *

"Kita ini ... bukankah seperti burung di dalam sangkar emas?"

Suatu malam di pertengahan bulan November, ketika musim gugur di Negeri Beruang Merah mulai menampakkan ancaman nyatanya. Eren Jaeger beserta sejumlah prajurit lainnya duduk meringkuk di dalam rumah penduduk sipil yang baru saja mereka habisi karena dengan beraninya melawan tentara _Wehrmacht_.

Bagi mereka, menyingkirkan sejumlah kecil _tikus got_ seperti tubuh-tubuh tergeletak di luar sana itu bukanlah perkara sulit. Yang paling penting adalah menyelamatkan tubuh mereka dari derasnya hujan dan udara yang mulai terasa dingin menusuk.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu, Armin? Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Kejayaan kita hampir di depan mata." Ia berhenti.

Entah mengapa ada gelimang ambisi dalam nada suaranya. Ekspresinya mengeras ketika ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kita berhasil menduduki kawasan industri paling penting di bagian selatan ini, bisa kau bayangkan seberapa besar kerugian yang akan mereka derita? Kita akan menang! Dan saat itulah kita akan keluar dari sangkar terkutuk ini."

Armin menatapnya dengan emosi yang berkebalikan. Binar ketidaksetujuan berkelebat di matanya. Pesimis. Ia punya keyakinan setidaknya enam puluh lima persen bahwa tujuan mereka entah bagaimana tidak akan pernah tercapai.

"Kau tidak mengerti Eren," ucapnya. Suaranya bergetar. Tak bisa dibedakan apakah itu karena udara dingin atau memang dirinya tengah dirundung ketakutan.

Sampai sejauh ini mereka berhasil? Mungkin. Apakah di masa depan mereka akan memenangkan pertempuran ini? Siapa yang tahu.

Puluhan ribu dari pasukan mereka telah menempuh jarak ribuan kilometer untuk mencapai kota ini dengan tujuan untuk meratakannya dan memutus pasokan bahan bakar pertahanan musuh sehingga mereka akan dengan mudah dipukul mundur. Terlebih lagi setelah wilayah tepian sungai sebagai jalur transportasi utama mereka telah dikuasai tentara _Wehrmacht_. Jerman merasa seolah di atas angin.

Mereka berhasil merangsek maju dengan cepat pada hari-hari berat setelahnya, menghancurkan gudang gandum yang menjadi suplai pangan terbesar musuh, serta berhasil menduduki wilayahnya sepanjang selatan sampai ke tengah.

Namun, semua kejayaan yang mereka pikir bisa mereka dapatkan dengan mudah di musim panas lalu kandas seketika dalam angan seorang Armin Arlert begitu ia menyadari bahwa mereka akan terjebak di tengah ganasnya iklim Rusia sebelum mereka sempat menaklukan seluruh kota.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?" Prajurit muda itu memberi rekannya tatapan menuntut.

Hujan di luar begitu deras mengerikan. Petir menyambar bersahutan. Jendela rumah berembun dengan suhu dingin yang menyeruak. Tank-tank, truk, dan kendaraan mereka yang lebih kecil terparkir berjajar beberapa meter di luar rumah di sepanjang pemukiman, menerima hantaman derasnya air hujan.

"Aku ... aku punya firasat buruk. Aku merasa semua yang kita lakukan sampai sejauh ini ... entah bagaimana akan berakhir sia-sia."

Eren menatap rekannya dengan sengit. Ada rasa tak suka dalam ekspresinya. Terlukis jelas sampai Armin bisa menangkapnya. Lelaki bermata emerald itu menggosok kedua tangannya sesekali meski tindakan itu tak terlalu mampu mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke bagian dalam rumah dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Armin menunggu. Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, sayup suara tak jelas para prajurit memenuhi ruangan. Gumaman, bisikan, desisan, gemeletuk gigi-geligi kedinginan, atau dengkur mereka yang kelelahan. Kemudian Eren membuka mulutnya.

"Seharusnya, sejak awal kau tidak pernah bergabung dengan kesatuan ini kalau kau setakut itu, Armin," akhirnya ia berkata. "Tempat ini bukan untuk orang-orang berhati lemah."

Dahi Armin berkerut sekarang. Merutuki idealisme yang dianut teman satu kompinya. Tapi Eren memang benar. Ia pengecut. Prajurit berkemampuan di bawah standar. Memperoleh nilai akademik tinggi tetapi rendah dalam setiap kegiatan lapangan.

Rasa takut selalu melandanya tiap kali ia harus terjun ke medan perang atau menjadi penentu kunci dari nasib ratusan prajurit dengan strateginya yang belum teruji. Hati kecilnya selalu menggumamkan ketakutan. Ketakutan bahwa ia akan mati di atas tanah tak dikenal. Tergeletak begitu saja dalam posisi yang mengenaskan. Ditinggalkan.

Tetapi, ia juga punya hal lain yang membuatnya diterima di tempat ini. Keahliannya membuat strategi, kemampuannya mengendus bahaya, dan bagaimana ia bisa menyusun rencana dengan cepat dalam kondisi terdesak.

Oleh karena itu, meski secara fisik Armin adalah seorang prajurit yang payah, tetapi dirinya membantu banyak penyusunan strategi brilian bersama para jenderal yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi dalam setiap kesempatan.

"Eren, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku. Tapi lihatlah ke luar sana! Bisakah kau berpikir logis untuk beberapa detik saja?! Cuaca seperti ini membuat medan di Rusia semakin sulit dilalui. Terlebih lagi, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa pesawat penyuplai makanan dan amunisi kita hanya membawa separuh dari kebutuhan yang seharusnya. Itu membuat kita harus mengurangi jatah makan kita. Dan lebih parah lagi, mereka datang satu bulan yang lalu!

"Tidakkah kau sadar seberapa luas tanah ini? Kita tidak tahu seberapa jauh lagi perjalanan yang harus ditempuh untuk menguasai seluruh kota beserta pasukan pertahanan mereka yang mungkin masih tersisa dan berusaha melakukan perlawanan gerilya!"

Rekannya diam tak menyahut.

"Jika kau menyadarinya, Eren, saat ini kita berada dalam posisi yang tak terlalu menguntungkan." Meski sejujurnya Armin ingin mengucapkan kalimat 'sangat tidak menguntungkan' untuk mengunggapkan kekalutan hatinya.

Seseorang di dekat perapian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya. Lintingan koran kumal seukuran buku jurnal. Ada gambar stuka terbakar di atasnya. Tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya.

Ia merobek kertas itu sampai panjangnya seukuran jari tengah, lalu memasukkan sedikit tembakau yang dengan beruntungnya ia temukan di kantong di sisi kiri celananya kemudian menggulung lintingan itu. Lalu, ia mendekatkannya ke perapian. Membakarnya.

Dia duduk seorang diri di sudut terujung ruangan sembari menyesap rokok murahannya. Asap kelabu mengepul dari mulutnya, namun tak ada yang memperhatikan. Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Termasuk dirinya. Tetapi matanya berkilat. Siluet kedua prajuritnya terpantul di sepasang iris kelabunya yang tajam.

Tanpa disadari oleh Armin dan Eren, sepasang mata elang sang kopral tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Pada intinya kau takut mati, kan, Armin?" kata Eren akhirnya.

"Pada akhirnya ... semua orang memang akan mati, kan, Eren?"

"Jika kematianku bisa berguna untuk negara, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tetapi, sejujurnya aku ingin melihat langit di mana bangsa kita mendapat kejayaannya─ _sebentar lagi_."

Entah mengapa Armin tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

"Aku ... aku berharap bisa berpikiran sepertimu, Eren. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak menginginkan kematian yang sia-sia. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Pasukan kita tidak akan siap dengan musim dingin Rusia yang terkenal ganas. Lihat sekelilingmu! _Sebagian dari kita akan tumbang bahkan sebelum bertempur_." Armin berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya.

Eren terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Armin memang ada benarnya. Sebagian prajurit yang berlindung di sana bukanlah orang-orang yang sehat.

Beberapa dari mereka memiliki luka tembak. Sebagian yang jumlahnya lebih kecil kehilangan kaki atau tangan mereka karena menginjak ranjau dengan perban yang masih mengalirkan darah segar. Sebagian yang lain bahkan tidak jelas antara sadar atau tidak dengan tubuh berlumur darah.

Mereka hanya mendapatkan pertolongan seadanya dan benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan medis. Namun, sampai saat ini tak satu pun dari stuka mereka yang datang menjemput atau memberikan perbekalan.

Meski begitu, Eren masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Sesulit apa pun keadaannya, ia akan terus melaksanakan perintah atas nama negara karena inilah yang ia inginkah semasa ia masih kanak-kanak.

Jadi, apalah arti kemerdekaan itu di mata seorang Eren Jaeger?

Baginya, merdeka adalah kemenangan mutlak. Oleh karena itu, jika negaranya bahkan tidak sanggup merebut seluruh tanah Rusia seperti yang dinginkan pemimpin mereka, maka ia tidak berhak mendapatkan kemerdekaannya. Ia akan menjadi prajurit yang gagal. Dan ia malu dengan predikat itu. Lalu dari sana pula ia memegang teguh pendirian untuk terus bertempur sampai mati apa pun risikonya.

Bodoh memang. SANGAT, apabila perlu ditekankan.

Di saat sebagian besar prajurit mulai menimang-nimang keputusan apakah sebaiknya mereka menyerah pada musuh sehingga mereka setidaknya dapat tetap hidup dan menemui keluarga mereka di tanah nan jauh di sana, ia justru berpikiran untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri apabila keadaannya benar-benar terdesak.

Bahkan para jenderal di atasnya, para ahli strategi sekaliber apa pun akan memutuskan untuk mundur jika pasukan mereka memang sudah tak mampu menekan lawan. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan cerdas?

Tetapi, yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini adalah Eren. Eren Jaeger dan idealisme kolotnya.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

Mulut Armin mengatup seperti ikan. Ia ragu. Ingin sekali ia mengutarakan pikirannya. Namun, ia tahu semua ucapannya akan kedengaran sia-sia di telinga Eren.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

.

* * *

.

Memasuki akhir bulan Desember, apa yang Armin takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Segala perlengkapan yang mereka miliki tidak dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi musim dingin Rusia yang ganas.

Meski amunisi dan bahan makanan pada akhirnya datang saat salju pertama turun, tetapi semua itu di luar ekspektasi seluruh prajurit di dalam korps. Persediaan yang dibawa oleh logistik mereka ... terlalu sedikit dibandingkan jumlah tentara yang ada. Lebih sedikit daripada perbekalan yang terakhir mereka bawa.

Maka, dalam keadaan tak punya pilihan, tiap detik yang penuh penderitaan itu mereka habiskan untuk terus maju dengan segenap tenaga. Seringkali tank-tank dan senjata yang mereka gunakan macet. Membeku karena suhu udara yang mencapai empat puluh derajat selsius di bawah nol.

Gigi Eren bergemeletuk hebat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia meringkuk memeluk lututnya di dekat api unggun bersama para prajurit lain yang juga kedinginan.

Dari sebelahnya ia mendengar suara klik, klik yang tidak enak didengar bersama dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sudah familiar diperdengarkan.

Eren menoleh.

Sang kopral menarik pegangan di sisi senapan serbunya dengan sia-sia. Senjata itu macet. Komponennya membeku oleh suhu ekstrim. Dan lelaki bermata elang itu kembali mengumpat.

Malam itu mereka berkemah di bawah naungan langit yang dingin dan gelap, di atas tanah lapang yang amat luas di mana mereka benar-benar terpapar suhu dingin yang bagai mimpi buruk.

Ratusan api unggun tersebar di atas tanah, dikelilingi oleh prajurit-prajurit malang dengan jemari berwarna kelabu hampir menghitam.

 _Frostbite_.

Dalam hati Eren bersyukur karena tubuhnya masih mampu bertahan di suhu ekstrim seperti ini ketika matanya menyapu area sejauh yang bisa ia lihat. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah tangan-tangan beku mereka yang menghitam.

Banyak dari prajurit mereka yang terserang radang dingin sampai buku-buku jarinya bahkan tak bisa digerakkan. Sebuah neraka paling kejam yang pernah mereka rasakan selama operasi ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mati di sini. Kekasihku ... mungkin sedang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di desa. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," seseorang berkata.

"Putraku, oh, Ulrich. Putraku yang malang. Aku harus meninggalkannya yang masih berusia tiga tahun demi peperangan tak berarti ini. Kau tahu, yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah berada di rumah dan memeluknya."

"Tua bangka itu benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia pikir apa yang akan dia dapatkan dengan bersikuku mengirimkan pasukannya untuk mati sia-sia seperti ini?"

"Seandainya kamp konsentrasi tidak menungguku apabila aku memilih untuk tetap bekerja sebagai pegawai sipil."

Pada jarak antara lima atau enam api unggun di sebelah kirinya, Eren mendengar ringkikan kuda merana. Suara yang sudah terdengar familiar di telinganya sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini. Satu dari sekian banyak kuda rombongan kavaleri yang pada akhirnya ditumbalkan sebagai makanan karena sisa perbekalan mereka yang amat menyedihkan.

Eren diam. Masih dengan posisi memeluk lutut yang sama. Suara-suara itu datang bersahutan. Mulanya seorang prajurit muda berambut pirang yang membicarakan perihal kekasihnya. Lalu prajurit-prajurit lain dalam lingkaran api unggun yang sama mulai saling menyahuti. Mengeluarkan isi hati dan penat mereka akan peperangan yang dianggap tak berarti ini.

Dalam hati Eren agak tergerak. Merutuki ketololan tentara-tentara tak tahu diri yang hanya menginginkan kenyamanan tanpa melakukan pengorbanan. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras membentur betisnya. Sebuah botol besi.

"Bocah, minum itu. Kau kelihatan payah."

Lelaki yang sejak tadi berkutat sia-sia dengan senapan serbunya kini menatap ke arah Eren.

"Kapten Rivaille, tapi aku─"

"Kalau kau ingin mati cepat-cepat silakan saja."

Mendengar itu Eren menatap botol di tangannya untuk yang terakhir kali lalu buru-buru menenggak isinya. Ia tahu kopral mereka yang satu ini bukan orang yang bisa diajak berbasa-basi.

Rasanya agak pahit dan membakar kerongkongan. Tetapi tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kapten, tidakkah kau berpikir moral tentara kita ini amat rendah?" katanya setengah berbisik.

"Apa yang kau harap bisa kau dapatkan dari sebuah paksaan? Kurasa otakmulah yang perlu diperbaiki, bocah."

Eren mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, mengembalikan botol besi berisi arak yang tinggal seperempatnya.

"Maksudku, tidakkah kau mendengar percakapan mereka? Orang-orang ini terus mengeluhkan peperangan. Mereka ingin semua ini cepat berakhir tetapi mereka tidak ingin mengorbankan diri untuk kemenangan negaranya. Apa-apaan itu?"

Rivaille menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya, nyaris tanpa emosi. Mata mereka bersirobok dan Eren tampaknya agak segan untuk menatap balik tepat di mata.

"Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Mereka yang mengeluh seperti itu bukan berarti mereka sama sekali tak memberikan kontribusi. Wajar saja apabila rombongan kita putus asa di saat-saat menyedihkan seperti ini."

"Jadi, kapten, apa kau juga sudah ingin menyerah?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, bocah, aku sudah kehilangan harapan sejak tua bangka itu begitu terobsesi untuk menaklukan kota ini lebih dulu ketimbang ibukota mereka hanya karena kota ini dinamai sama dengan nama musuhnya. Lelucon yang lucu, bukan?

"Dan sejujurnya, aku tak menyukai jabatan ini jika itu artinya aku harus terjerumus ke dalam sesuatu yang tak ada artinya selain meninggalkan luka. Tak ada apa pun yang akan berakhir baik dalam sebuah peperangan."

Entah mengapa begitu mendengar ungkapan sang kopral, Eren berani untuk mendengus penuh ejek.

"Kau sama saja seperti orang lemah yang lainnya, Kapten."

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah diperbudak oleh tiran tak waras."

Eren menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Oh, kau mengakuinya kalau begitu." Rivaille menyeringai. Lalu ia melanjutkan ketika Eren kelihatannya sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjawab. "Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa prajurit seperti kita tak akan pernah menikmati kemerdekaan. Kita terkungkung dalam sangkar emas bernama medan perang tanpa tahu bagaimana nasib kita satu detik ke depan. Sebagian dari kita mengemban tugas dengan keberanian. Sebagian yang lain dibebani oleh rasa takut yang amat sangat. Tetapi dari semua itu, Eren, satu hal yang aku sadari ... di masa penuh pertumpahan darah ini, tidak ada kemerdekaan terbaik selain mati dengan tidak menyakitkan."

Entah mengapa, satu-satunya ungkapan yang diingat Eren adalah sebaris kalimat itu.

 _'...di masa penuh pertumpahan darah ini, tidak ada kemerdekaan terbaik selain mati dengan tidak menyakitkan.'_

"Kapten..."

* * *

.  
Eren berjalan dengan lunglai, dipapah oleh Armin yang kondisinya tak jauh lebih baik darinya namun punya sedikit lebih banyak tenaga. Luka tembak di bahunya terasa ngilu berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya ketika tersapu hawa dingin yang menakutkan. Buku-buku jarinya menghitam dengan mengerikan. Ia sudah terserang _frostbite_.

Ketika Armin sudah tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuh Eren beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua terjerembab di atas salju. Armin yang pertama bangkit dengan kepayahan. Darah mengucur dari hidungnya, namun tak ia pedulikan.

"Ugh ... E-Eren? E-ren, k-kau t-t-tak a-apa?" Giginya bergemeletuk saat berbicara.

Rekannya tak memberi respon. Prajurit berambut pirang itu membalik tubuh Eren yang menelungkup. Lelaki itu masih bernapas meskipun sangat lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seseorang dengan suara berat yang bergetar berdiri di hadapannya.

"Di-dia m-m-ma-sih hi-dup, k-kopral."

"Jaeger! Jaeger! Bangunlah!"

Eren membuka setengah kelopak matanya. Pandangannya membayang dan tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia menggigil hebat. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia berada. Ia tidak ingat apa yang sedang terjadi atau situasi seperti apa yang tengah ia hadapi. Ia hanya ingin ... tidur.

Lalu sesuatu terlintas dalam benaknya.

 _"Di masa penuh pertumpahan darah ini, tidak ada kemerdekaan terbaik selain mati dengan tidak menyakitkan."_

Sebelah tangannya menggapai ke atas, ke arah kehampaan.

Tubuhnya membeku seperti patung.

Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan rapat.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 _Wehrmacht_ kehilangan satu lagi prajurit mereka yang berani mempertahankan idealismenya sampai mati. Namun sayang, ia tak lagi dapat melihat langit ketika bangsanya nyaris berjaya.

Eren Jaeger, satu dari sejuta prajurit tanpa nama yang akan dikenang dalam sejarah kelam perang dunia.

* * *

 _Kemerdekaan seorang prajurit seperti dirinya bahkan telah direnggut saat ia mengatakan sumpah setia kepada negara. Tetapi, idealismenya yang tak terpatahkan berhasil ia pertahankan sampai ajal menjemput._

* * *

.

END

 **A/N :**

Adakah yang sudah menemukan perang apa yang saya ambil? Well yep, this is the Battle of Stalingrad.

Akhir kata, thanks for read and review. I hope you enjoy the whole story.

Salam hangat,

Eve


End file.
